Rattla
"That's so gross!" - Rattla to Zane after he rotated his head 180 degrees Rattla is the Scout for the Hypnobrai tribe. He has a dark blue face with red eyes and fangs showing, gray torso, legs, a gray snake headpiece, and dark gray hands. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Scout Rattla likes to practice his limited hypnotic skills on ice bugs he finds in the caves. It’s often hard, as most ice bugs have no eyes. He has recently started experimenting with singing or talking them to sleep with boring recounts of fights he’s never actually been in, before he eats them. He has had slim to no results so far. History NOTE: In the cartoon, the Serpentine ranks feature multiple identical instances of several characters. As such, appearances of "Rattla" refer to any notable situations featuring a Hypnobrai Scout, and to any group instances where Rattla himself would logically have to appear. Rise of the Snakes Rattla was among the Hypnobrai ranks when Lloyd Garmadon opened the Hypnobrai Tomb and (accidentally) gained the allegiance of General Slithraa. He joined the raid on Jamanakai Village, hypnotizing the villagers and stealing their candy. When the Ninja arrived, Rattla and his comrades fought furiously, but retreated after the Ninja stole Slithraa's staff and used it to cure the hypnotized villagers. Home The Hypnobrai were later put to work in Wildwood Forest, building a treehouse fortress for Lloyd. During the fort's construction, a Hypnobrai Scout was briefly called away by Skales, who revealed that he had hypnotized Cole and was using him to spy on the Ninja in their monastery. The Scout expressed amazement at Skales' cunning, but quickly went back to work when Slithraa found his subordinates slacking off. The next day, the fortress came under attack by the Ninja, who had been led to the structure by a strange bird. As the Ninja began cutting the ropes holding the fortress up, Skales betrayed Lloyd and took him prisoner, with a few nearby Scouts laughing as their would-be master fell into one of his own fort's boobytraps. With the brainwashed Cole distracting his comrades, Skales led the Hypnobrai to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where they reclaimed their staff and burned the building to the ground. Rattla and his fellow Hypnobrai returned to their tomb, where Slithraa ordered Skales to return his staff. However, Skales refused to obey, prompting the other Hypnobrai to eagerly anticipate a Slither Pit. Moments later, their hopes were confirmed, as Skales formally challenged Slithraa to a battle over the staff - and thus, leadership of the Hypnobrai. Scouts and Soldiers alike gathered around the Slither Pit arena as the match began. Eventually, Skales gained the upper hand by mesmerizing Slithraa with his body movements and delivering a fierce kick to his General's chin, a move that Rattla identified as "Fang-Kwon-Do". In the end, Skales triumphed over Slithraa, and Rattla joined the other Hypnobrai in cheering the name of their new General. Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates vs. Ninja Double Trouble Ninjaball Run During the third leg of the annual Ninjaball Run, Rattla joined several other Serpentine in attacking the Ninja while they tried to refuel their Ultra Sonic Raider with fuel from Ed and Edna's jalopy. Rattla landed on top of the Raider, where he faced off with Zane. His attempt to hypnotize the Nindroid failed when Zane turned his head 180 degrees to avoid meeting Rattla's gaze. While Rattla recoiled in shock and disgust, Kai and Cole threw snowballs at his face, leaving him temporarily blinded. Zane used the opportunity to knock the Hypnobrai Scout off of the Raider - unfortunately, Rattla landed in Ed and Edna's jalopy, causing them to swerve into the Raider and begin what would become a massive pile-up involving most of the remaining contestants. Child's Play Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still Trivia *His name may be a pun of the word "rattle." Set Appearances *9441 Kai's Blade Cycle *9579 Starter Set *9456 Spinner Battle Arena *850445 Rattla Shrine *30088 Rattla Gallery 143px-Rattla_poster.png|Rattla artwork rattla.com.png|Rattla on the Ninjago website 6356640189_629699d2ab.jpg Starter set.jpg|Rattla's Spinner Saying slither pit ep.2.png Scouts ep.6.png 2121212121.png Hypno.PNG|Rattla attempting to hypnotize Zane Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Hypnobrai Category:Serpentine Category:Villains Category:Scouts Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Ice Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Serpentine Scouts